1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor cooking apparatus that can be transformed or reconfigured to enable a user to selectively fry, boil or steam food items to be prepared.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued to applicant that are directed to outdoor cooking devices. Those patents are listed in the following table.
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE5,065,735Convertible Burner ApparatusNov. 19, 19915,813,321Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking Sep. 29, 1998Apparatus for Selectively Boiling or Steaming Food Items5,970,852Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking Oct. 26, 1999Apparatus for Selectively Boiling or Steaming Food Items6,058,830Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking May 9 ,2000Apparatus6,314,869Outdoor Cooking ApparatusNov. 13, 20016,439,107Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking Aug. 27, 2002Apparatus6,698,335Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking Mar. 2, 2004Apparatus6,957,649Gas Fired Outdoor Cooking Oct. 25, 2005Apparatus6,964,273Outdoor Cooking ApparatusNov. 15, 20057,237,476Outdoor Cooking ApparatusJul. 3, 20077,237,547Outdoor Cooking ApparatusJul. 3, 20077,325,482Outdoor Cooking ApparatusFeb. 5, 2008